The field of the invention relates generally to electric motors, and more specifically, to wireless communications between electric motors and other devices.
Electronically commutated motors (ECMs) are used in a wide variety of applications because they are more efficient than known standard induction motors. ECMs include the efficiency and speed control advantages of a DC motor and minimize the disadvantages of DC motors, e.g., carbon brush wear, short life span, and noise. In Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems, as well as known commercial air distributions systems, ECMs automatically adjust blower speed to meet a wide range of airflow requirements. Known ECMs use microprocessor technology to control fan speed, torque, air flow, and energy consumption. In at least some known systems utilizing ECMs, power control systems are utilized to control the operation of the ECMs.
At least some known ECMs are coupled to a power control system by one or more physical connections (e.g., using wires, cables, etc.). ECMs may also be physically connected to other external devices. These physical connections occupy space, and generally require a user to manually connect wires, cables, etc. to a plurality of devices. Further, when physical connections between devices fail, a user typically must manually reconnect the devices, which may require replacing one or more wires, cables, etc. Accordingly, operating and maintaining ECM systems including several physical connections between an ECM and external devices may be relatively costly.